The invention relates to a two-component container, with two containers separate from each other and communicating with each other after a sealing plug has been ejected, each container comprising a chamber for receiving a component, with a thread on a neck of one container and a further thread joined to the other container, the threads meshing with each other, and one container can be screwed against the other container in such a way that the sealing plug is forced out of the mounting thereof.
In the case of known two-component containers of this type, in which a film is provided as a sealing means between the containers, materials with good barrier properties are used for producing the film in order to prevent diffusion between a peroxide present in one chamber and a hair dye in the other chamber. Sealing by way of a single sealing point results in insecure sealing, in particular during mass production of the two-component container.
A two-component container is known from FR-2610901, in which a component present in an upper container can be added to a component present in a lower container. For this purpose, the closure of the lower container is first pressed out downwards and the second closure arranged on the base of the upper container is then removed.